Gundam Evolve: Navidad
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Heero queria pasar una navidad solo... con Relena. ¿Que hara para lograrlo? One-shoot Navideño 01xR ¡Feliz navidad!


-Zero… muéstrame el camino.

◄_Mission Acomplished_►

Esas fueron las palabras detonantes, para que el poderoso XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom… se lanzara en picada, hacia la entrada a la atmósfera de la Tierra.

Estamos en el año 199 después de la colonización. Hoy es 24 de Diciembre.

Víspera de navidad. Una fecha para pasar en paz, junto con amigos y familia. Pero eso no aparenta estar en los planes del Piloto Gundam Heero Yuy. Varias eran las razones y si nos ponemos a contarlas, moriríamos de viejos.

Pero una de ellas, es muy especial y de las más importantes. De esas que son las que influyen en un acto de la misma índole al de ahora, de arriesgar a ser tomado como una amenaza, por Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre; al entrar de manera inautorizada al planeta y más aun, en un Mobile Suit de combate. Especialmente un Gundam.

Sinceramente no le importaba. Podían mandar todos los MS que quisieran para intentar detenerlo. Que manden al idiota de Zechs con su Tallgeesse o al cínico de su medio hermano, Paburo; en el Epyon. No le importaba, los mataría a todos si intentaban abortar su misión. Por algo era el Soldado Perfecto. Nunca fallo en ninguna misión y menos lo haría ahora, ya que no era una misión cualquiera: ahora había intereses personales.

Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del Gundam alas de ángel, debido a la fricción, creada por la gravedad. Las alas se movieron hacia adelante, cubriendo el torso para evitar daños innecesarios. Tomando el ángulo de entrada exacto, los propulsores aumentaron la velocidad, haciendo que el descenso fuera casi inmediato. En tan solo medio minuto, se encontraba sobrevolando el espacio aéreo del noreste de Europa, precisamente sobre el Reino de Sanc.

Las alas se abatían con delicadeza, liberando la estela celeste de los propulsores y, alguna que otra vez, plumas. Plumas de energía, que brillaban como las estrellas de la noche nevada que cubría la ciudad más pacifica de la Tierra. Blanco por todos lados, se divisaba varios kilómetros a la redonda. Una brisa congelante recorría el ambiente.

Heero observo el radar esférico y localizo el castillo. Vio unas figuras paradas en la entrada- ¡Maldición!- dijo al reconocerlas como los Gundams de sus colegas- Nivel de combate…

Ahí estaban sus seis colegas: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Paburo. Parados en la entrada del castillo, estaban el Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom, con su guadaña de rayo escarlata encendida y sus alas completamente desplegadas. A su lado, el poderoso "ejercito en uno", Heavy-Arms Kai Custom, con ambos brazos enfundados en los cañones gatling y los silos de misiles abiertos. Más atrás estaba el Gundam Sandrock Custom, ambas espadas en forma de hoz irradiaban calor y su posición delataba que estaba listo para el combate. Cerca de una de las esquinas de los limites de la estructura, estaba el Gundam Altron, su tridente doble estaba siendo sostenido por la mano derecha, mientras que el brazo izquierdo estaba alargado, como el cuello de un Dragón. Por último, cerca de la entrada al imponente castillo, estaba el Gundam Epyon, con su látigo segmentado libre y la espada de rayo activada a su máxima capacidad.

-Ni lo intentes, Heero- le advirtió el Shinigami, con una voz que carecía totalmente su típica expresión alegre.

-Cállate- le espeto monótono, el aludido- objetivos cofirmados…- siguió con su informe, mientras el "Zero system" le indicaba por donde sus enemigos lo atacarían.

-Heero, sabes perfectamente que es peligroso- le recordo Trowa, con su tipica voz de indiferencia.

-No me importa- les ladro, más que hablarles. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. ¿Quienes eran ellos para corregir sus actos?

-Por favor, Heero. No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás- intento convencerlo Quatre, de manera casi suplicante.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, para la paciencia del piloto 00. Sin pensarlo, levanto el Twin Búster y lo cargo, apuntando a sus colegas.

-No lo hagas, Heero- pronunció Paburo, posicionando el Gundam carmesí, delante de los demás y llevándose las manos a la altura del pecho, rodeando la esfera verde esmeralda. El "Atomizador", el arma más poderosa del alas demonio; comenzó a cargar energía.

◄_The Wing of A Boy That Killed Adolescence_►

Heero vio su oportunidad, conocía perfectamente esa arma-… ¡Comenzando inmediata destrucción!- Apunto sus rifles y lanzo el rayo dorado de energía térmica. Este se encontró con la nebulosa esmeralda, absorbiéndolo. La nebulosa siguió su camino a gran velocidad y en dirección al Wing Zero. El sadismo se reflejo en el rostro del Soldado. Desenfundo la espada de rayo y azotó la nebulosa. De manera increíble, el ataque se regreso y golpeo de lleno al Gundam OZ-13MS, provocando que quede estático y sin energía.

Los demás Gundams, arremetieron contra el 00. Deathscythe encendió la guadaña y sus propulsores lo lanzaron hacia el Zero. Heavy-Arms levanto vuelo y lanzo todos los micro misiles de sus hombros. Sandrock también tomo vuelo y las espadas irradiaron calor a todo su poder. Heero los vio venir y lanzo una bengala deslumbrante, proveniente de uno de los cañones. Giro en el aire y zigzagueo entre todos los ataques. Al cabo de unos minutos, aterrizo el Wing Zero y descendió a toda velocidad, adentrándose en el castillo.

Sintió el frío colarse en sus huesos. La musculosa verde, los shorts negros y las botas amarillas, no le cubrían lo suficiente para esquivar la temperatura invernal. Sin embargo, su entrenamiento le había enseñado a aguantar hasta las más extremas condiciones. No le importo. Solo quería llegar hasta ella.

Subio las escaleras de mármol, corriendo lo más rápido que sus agiles piernas le permitian. Doblo en una esquina y se paro frente a una puerta muy peculiar. Golpeo con un puño, con bastante rudeza, con tal de que la dueña de la habitación, lo escuchara- ¿si?- su mente perdió coordinación, al sentir esa suave voz que tan bien conocía.

-Relena, ven un momento- le dijo estoico como siempre, sin dejar de vigilar a los costados.

El picaporte giro y una joven rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca y facciones delicadas, vestida solo con una camisola de tirantes color blanca; le sonrió al momento que observaba el semblante que tanto le gustaba- ¿Qué pasa, Heero? Estaba durmiendo, oí movimientos afuera y…- no pudo seguir, el soldado le había roseado un gas somnífero, sedándola por completo. La sostuvo para que no se cayera y lastimara al golpearse con el alfombrado suelo. La tomo en brazos sin ninguna dificultad y salio a paso apresurado hacia afuera.

Los jardines estaban blancos debido a la nieve. Llego hasta un claro y tomo su celular del bolsillo trasero del short. Tecleo unos botones y guardo el aparato. En solo unos instantes el Wing Zero aterrizo a unos metros. Se colgó del tubo, sosteniendo por la cintura a la sedada chica. Entro a la cabina, depositando a Relena en una improvisada silla de copiloto, en la parte de atrás de la cabina. Después de asegurarla con el cinturón, se posiciono en su lugar, cerro la puerta y acciono los controles. El Gundam abatio sus alas y emprendio vuelo a gran velocidad.

Cuando estaba por salir de la estratosfera, sintio como algo se le engancho en el pie derecho del Gundam. El pitido de alerta sonó y observo hacia abajo. Vio como el Gundam Altron tenía uno de sus brazos cabeza de Dragón, apresando su extremidad.

-Detente Yuy, estas arriesgándote a ti y a Relena- rogo el unico superviviente del Clan Long. Apreso con más fuerza la extremidad del Gundam alado, para evitar su escape. Era completamente fuera de lugar, ver al chino rogar. Sin dudas parecía que el castaño piloto del Gundam 00, estaba rompiendo reglas o algo parecido.

El joven piloto de ojos cobalto no dijo nada. Movió los controles y el Twin búster paso de su mano izquierda a la derecha, apunto directamente a la cabeza del Nataku y le dio una descarga de energía. El Gundam 05 sin poder reincorporarse, cayó por la fuerza de gravedad hacia la Tierra.

Las turbinas del Zero, explotaron en una llamarada. Una estela larga, delgada y celeste, salia de entre las alas. Motitas blancas caian al agitarse levemente. El Gundam 00 emprendio su camino, lejos de la madre Tierra.

-¿Heero?

◄_Inside of the Girl´s heart_►

La voz de Relena lo saco de su concentración. Después de haberse alejado, se detuvo en medio del infinito universo. Deposito suavemente a la chica (en ese entonces, aun sedada) en su regazo y solo la contemplo. Cada centímetro de su rostro, cada facción, todo. No había pasado nada por alto. La contemplo en silencio, evitando dañar la magia de estar en la cabina del Gundam creado para la victoria perfecta; con la unica mujer que le importaba en esta miserable vida.

-Lena

Dijo a modo de saludo, con esa voz estoica pero que revelaba sorpresa. Lentamente los parpados de la princesa de Sanc; se abrieron con lentitud. Sus ojos brillaron al divisar los orbes cobalto del piloto. Sonrió tiernamente y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro y besar los labios masculinos. Besos correspondidos por el castaño, sin dudar y sin error.

Separo sus finos y blancos labios de los de él- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mientras observaba los alrededores. Se llevo una sorpresa, al estar sentada en el regazo de Heero y recostada en su pecho, en la cabina del Wing Zero- ¿Heero…?

-Sabes…- la interrumpio, sin ser para nada brusco. Su voz era serena y calmada, una tonada muy humana y pocas veces escuchada- desde que te conozco, nunca te pedí ni te exigí nada- comenzó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella asintió levemente pero algo extrañada ante las palabras de él- ¿te puedo pedir algo?- pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

Relena parpadeo un tanto confundida, pero no dudo en contestar- claro que si, Heero. Aunque sea algo imposible- le sonrió sinceramente. Él compartió su gesto.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, aquí y ahora. Quiero que cuando sean las doce y sea navidad… estés conmigo, solo nosotros.

Completamente fuera de si, quedo la ex reina del mundo, ante las palabras de su novio. Esta bien que estaban en plena guerra. La CO estaba armando más atentados que de costumbre y la tenían amenazada de muerte, pero… ¿Por qué no pasar la las fiestas decembrinas en el castillo? Ahí nadie molestaría.

Mientras la joven Peacecraft tenía un pequeño debate mental, el piloto Gundam la miraba pendiente de sus reacciones: Se percato que ella tenía una discusión mental. Espero pacientemente, sin dejar de acomodar algunos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja, acariciar suavemente con el dorso de su mano izquierda, los pálidos pómulos femeninos; y contemplarla con ternura y amor.

Relena disfrutaba de las caricias dadas por las asperas y masculinas manos del soldado. Miraba de reojo sin creer donde estaba. Heero la había secuestrado para tener una navidad solo con ella. Dio una pequeña risita ante la idea de él, levanto su mano y le acaricio el rostro, subio hasta los cabellos desordenados y enredo sus delicados dedos entre ellos. Él solo la miraba a los ojos, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

La paciencia no era el fuerte del soldado, pero sabe que no debe ser tan brusco con su novia. Asi que la apremio con sutileza- ¿Y… que dices?

-Heero yo… - vacilo un momento, buscando que decir exactamente- no se que decir…

-Si no quieres, ya mismo nos volvemos al castillo- ¿decepción? Eso fue de lo que se percato la princesa, al ser interrumpida por la voz monótona.

-¡No!- lo detuvo. Se abrazo a él y lo beso para calmarlo.

¿Alegría? Si. Eso era lo que percibía en su mente el soldado al saber que la pacifista estaría con él. Correspondió sus besos sin vacilación. Bajo hasta el cuello de ella y lo deboro con necesidad. Terreno ya explorado, pero que se debía actualizar los mapas mentales. Chequeo con la presión de un radar, que esa zona seguía con su marca. Centímetro por centímetro, milímetro por milímetro, nanómetro por nanómetro. Ella ahogo un suspiro ante las acaricas pero se vengaba, deslizando una de sus suaves manos y acariciando, por debajo de la musculosa; el formado pecho del piloto perfecto. Varias veces lo obligo a ahogar un gemido de satisfacción.

**23:58:00**

Dos minutos faltaban. Relena estaba completamente recargada en el torso de su novio, observando a través de la pantalla del medio, a la madre Tierra.

-Es hermosa…- susurro, embelesada ante la vista que ofrecía el Gundam, al estar flotando en medio del espacio exterior.

Heero alejo un poco su rostro de los cabellos de ella y la observo detenidamente. Sintió la mirada fría del piloto y volteo a verlo. La miraba con adoración, todo lo contrario a lo que trasmitía su mirada azul cobalto.

-No tanto como tú…- le susurro cariñosamente, besándola con suavidad.

-Heero…- le dijo ella, divertida; después de separarse. Todas las tonalidades de rojo estaban en su rostro.

-Pero nadie sabe apreciarla tanto como tú. Y tanto como tú aprecias a la Tierra, yo te aprecio a ti.

Relena no daba cabida a las palabras del castaño. Aun no podía creer que el hombre que la había amenazado de matarla, le decía esas palabras tan hermosas. Una lagrima de felicidad cayo por su mejilla, hasta terminar en la camisola.

**23:59:20**

-Aun sigo sin entender, Heero. ¿Por qué me sacaste del castillo?

-Por una simple razón…

-¿Cuál?

-Quería pasar la navidad, solo contigo. Pero esta nueva guerra que se avecina y nuestros amigos, incluido mi querido "cuñadito"; me lo estaban impidiendo.

-Pero eso era muy fácil de hacer…

-No. Yo no quería que nadie estuviera ni a cinco kilómetros nuestro. Solos tú y yo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle algo más. Un pequeño pitido sonó, atrayendo las miradas de ambos a la pantalla principal de la cabina del Gundam 00.

**23:59:55**

**23:59:56**

**23:59:57**

**23:59:58**

**23:59:59**

**Ubicación: Sector XY- 2010, Espacio exterior. Fecha 25 de Diciembre del Año 199AC Hora: 00:00:00**

-Feliz navidad, Heero.

-Feliz navidad, Relena.

El reloj digital del Wing Zero, les hizo recordar el porque estaban ahí. Ambos, solos. Ella sentada en el regazo de él, recostada completamente en su varonil torso. Los dos, en la cabina del Gundam construido para la victoria perfecta.

En este caso… para la navidad perfecta.

* * *

**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con mi One-Shoot navideño xD**

**ya se que es patetico y que lo publique tarde, pero bueno, la intencion es lo que cuenta.**

**Desde ya les digo que **_The Wing of A boy That Killed Adolescence_**, **_Mission Acomplished _**y **_Inside of the Girl´s Heart_** son los titulos de los instrumentales que le pertenecen a Yasuo Uragami, el creador de la banda sonora de Gundam Wing. Yo solo lo hago con propositos de entretenimiento sin lucro. No me demanden ya que no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad xD**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC! desde ya, gracias.**


End file.
